


I'm in Love with My Beers

by kenzeira



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Roger pergi ke luar negeri untuk membeli mobil capung. Brian jadi kesepian.untuk Alicia Rosenkreuz.





	I'm in Love with My Beers

Semua bermula dari surat kabar harian berisi berita konyol: mobil capung dengan suara capung—apa maksudnya itu?!

Brian ingin mengamuk, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Pada dasarnya, dia ini tipe pria pendiam (diam-diam sinting). Amukannya ia curahkan pada sekian botol bir. Daripada meracau tidak jelas dan bisa berdampak pada suasana hati Roger, lebih baik diam saja (sambil menenggak alkohol). Brian tidak sadar kadang otaknya agak geser kalau kebanyakan minum.

Begitulah pagi itu Roger Meddows Taylor mendadak terbang ke Jepang untuk menemui calon kekasih barunya (mobil capung sialan). Barangkali akan terjadi tawar-menawar, entah, tidak yakin juga untuk soal yang satu ini. Yang jelas, Roger tidak ada di London. Pria itu pergi jauh untuk urusan konyol, meninggalkan teman satu band-nya yang memang sedang istirahat dari acara panggung.

Tapi harusnya tidak begini, pikir Brian. Bukan begini! Amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak. Harusnya kami melakukan sesuatu—err, apa saja. Menciptakan lagu bersama, bersenda-gurau menertawakan motif celana bokser Freddie (mari kita bayangkan motif gigi yang berepetisi, sangat identik dengan Freddie). Atau John. John yang semakin hari hawa keberadaannya semakin menipis…

Brian menggigil.

Terdengar suara khas Freddie di ruang tengah. Pria itu tentu sedang latihan vokal. Brian menenggak birnya lagi. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa Roger tidak berada di sini, di tempat tongkrongan Queen (tidak bisa disebut sebagai tempat tongkrongan karena—uhh—berupa mansion megah yang dibeli secara patungan dari hasil jerih payah mereka).

“Hawa keberadaanku tidak menipis, Bri. Aku cuma tidak banyak bicara.”

Eh.

Brian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Uh, oh. Oke. Jadi, ia tanpa sengaja menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Dan ia tidak sadar John berada di sampingnya—dengan koran di tangan. Membaca koran harusnya di pagi hari, bukankah biasanya begitu? Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Jam berapa kira-kira Roger pulang? Bisa jadi besok. Atau lusa.

“Kenapa kau malah membaca koran, Johnny Boy?”

“Aku tidak sedang membaca koran. Aku sedang menulis lagu. Buka matamu, Dude. Dan panggil namaku dengan betul.”

“O-oh.”

Brian kembali tenggelam. Punggungnya bersandar pada sofa. Mata terpejam. Bayangkan. Bayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang Roger. Ia membayangkan pria paling mungil di antara kawan band-nya itu tiba-tiba bersikap manis. Ya, manis yang sungguhan. Bukan Roger si galak dan temperamen yang hobi marah-marah dan menghancurkan alat musiknya sendiri. Roger menggebuk-gebuk drum kit dengan sensual, hanya mengenakan kaos polos dan bokser merah muda dengan motif buah peach. Stiknya dipegang penuh hasrat. Diputar-putar. Dipijat. Brian tersenyum mesum. Lalu, stiknya—AAAAAAKU INGIN BOKSER BARU!

Jeritan Freddie membuyarkan lamunan Brian.

“LAGU MACAM APA ITU?! KAU MAU AKU LEMPARI STIK DRUM?!”

John si anak baik seketika melongo mendengar suara lantang (dan melihat kelakuan) Brian yang tampak mirip dengan Roger; si tukang marah-marah. Padahal imejnya sangat jauh dari kesan semacam itu. Kepala Freddie menyembul di balik tembok. Vokalis utama Queen tersebut sedang senang-senangnya merawat kumis, jadi tak heran kumisnya lah yang pertama kali dilihat Brian dan John.

“Oh, ayolah, aku sedang berusaha menciptakan lagu baru yang hits untuk kita,” sahut Freddie enteng.

“Biar kutebak! Judulnya pasti Celana Gigi.” Brian mendadak antusias.

“Salah.”

John ikut-ikutan. “Bokser Gigi.”

“John, aku jatuh cinta padamu untuk hari ini saja. Kau benar.” Freddie tersenyum puas.

John pasang tampang datar. “Tolong jangan jatuh cinta padaku bahkan walau itu cuma satu hari. Terima kasih. Apakah aku dapat hadiah?”

Akhirnya mereka berkumpul dan minum bertiga. Rasanya ada yang kurang, tentu saja. Tidak ada wajah manis Roger yang memerah karena mabuk. Yang ada hanyalah tiga pria dewasa yang merana memikirkan nasib kelanjutan band mereka (setidaknya itu yang tampak di luar). Harus bisa mengeluarkan album baru yang mengguncang dunia permusikan. Kalau tidak, Queen bisa-bisa tinggal nama.

Ketiganya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Brian membayangkan malam panas bersama Roger (sangat terlihat jelas dari wajah merah serta senyuman miringnya). Freddie ingin celana (atau bokser) baru—atau sebetulnya pria dengan kumis aneh ini ingin pacar baru. John membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang sedang menulis lagu bagus, lagu yang sangat bagus. Hanya John yang benar-benar memikirkan masa depan Queen. Sementara itu, di tempat yang sangat jauh, Roger tertidur lelap memimpikan mobil capung idamannya berubah menjadi capung sungguhan. Capung raksasa. Terbang. Ngeeeeng.

“Apakah kalian ingat waktu Roger menyemprot mukaku dengan hairspray?” Tanya Brian tiba-tiba, bosan dengan imajinasi panasnya (bagaimana tidak bosan, itu semua hanya imajinasi!).

Freddie menggoyang-goyangkan gelas birnya. Sekilas terlihat elegan. Hanya sekilas. “Ya, dia hampir membunuhmu. Lalu kalian bertengkar ketika aku sedang duduk berkencan dengan serealku.”

“Kau memakan sereal hanya dengan celana dalam, Fredd.” John menimpali, mengingat secara detil bagaimana penampilan absurd Freddie waktu itu.

“Lalu aku menjerit karena ada kecoak terbang.” Freddie mulai melantur.

“Tidak, bukan begitu. Tidak ada kecoak terbang. Kau berhalusinasi. Kau mengarang cerita! Hanya ada tikus kecil.”

“Jelas-jelas kau yang berhalusinasi, Bri. Kau mabuk.”

John memutar bola mata. “Kalian berdua mabuk.”

Brian memandangi foto raksasa Queen yang terpampang di tengah-tengah dinding mansion. Di dalam foto itu, mereka berempat telanjang dada. Brian dan Freddie memegang syal berbulu. Keempatnya menatap ngeri ke arah kamera. Belum terbiasa dengan sesi pemotretan. Dan, oh, lihatlah Roger yang manis berbisa itu. Tampak marah di foto. Roger memang sedang marah waktu itu. Dia ingin mengenakan pakaian norak yang didesainnya sendiri, tetapi si fotografer justru meminta mereka untuk telanjang saja. Sial betul. Demikianlah kenapa ekspresi marah Roger terlihat sangat natural.

“Aku rindu padanya.”

“Kau rindu ingin dijambak olehnya, Bri?”

Brian mengerjap lagi. “Hm…”

“Atau kau rindu ingin mukamu disemprot hairspray lagi? Aku bisa menggantikan Roger soal masalah itu. Biar kusemprot mukamu.”

“Freddie, kau mabuk.” John mengingatkan.

“Kita semua mabuk, kawan.”

“Kenapa dia pergi hanya demi membeli capung, demi Tuhan.” Brian semakin merana.

“Mobil itu terlihat aneh. Sama seperti Roger. Dan keduanya cocok kalau digabungkan,” celetuk John.

“Bukankah mukamu lebih aneh, John?” Freddie memang jahat.

Bantal sofa melayang ke wajah Freddie. Kita semua tahu siapa pelaku yang melemparnya.

“Aku ingin menelepon Roger…”

“Heh, bagaimana bisa? Kita tidak tahu dia menginap di hotel mana. Lagi pula, memangnya kau tahu kode telepon Jepang.” Dan kita semua tahu, hanya John yang paling waras saat ini.

“Telepon 911 dan bilang pada mereka Queen sudah mati. Tidak ada konser untuk tahun depan karena Freddie memutuskan untuk menjadi petani.” Freddie semakin kacau. Ia bergumam lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Sudah lama aku ingin menanam jagung…”

“Masa bodoh. Aku mau meneleponnya.” Brian bangkit, melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke arah pesawat telepon yang menempel di dinding. Brian memutar-mutar nomor.

“Apa dia mulai sinting?”

“Akui saja, John, diam-diam Brian selalu sinting.”

“Sekian botol bir membuatnya sinting.”

Freddie tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Dia sangat mencintai birnya, seperti Roger mencintai mobilnya—meski pada akhirnya mobil-mobil itu rusak juga karena kecerobohannya sendiri.”

John mendengar Brian bicara panjang lebar.

“Roger, sayangku, kapan kau pulang? Aku rindu padamu. Rindu sekali. Walau kau agak menyebalkan karena sering marah-marah, meski begitu kau tetap manis di mataku. Roger, hey, Roger, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun? Ini aku. Bri. Brian Harold May. Pacarmu yang ganteng. Cepat pulang ya? Aku ingin cium bibirmu—”

Brian meracau mesum di telepon. Entah siapa yang dia telepon. John harap itu bukan 911.

.

.

Lebih parah dari 911, ternyata Brian menelepon ke nomor rumah Roger. Dan yang mengangkat telepon tersebut adalah ayahnya. Demi Tuhan, AYAHNYA. Mati. Mampus. Modar. Bisa dibayangkan kegaduhan yang terjadi setelah itu. Ada baku hantam yang tidak bisa dihindari antara calon mertua dan calon menantu (yang tidak dianggap). Tetapi, diam-diam Roger tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui Brian sebegitu rindunya sampai jadi sesinting itu.[]

.

.

10:38 PM – February 25, 2019


End file.
